Another Story and Harry as a hit man
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Harry mal Bad Look


_Titel : Another Story and Harry as a hit man_

_Kapitel 00: Begin_

_Autor : Krad-chan_

_Mail: Nana-changmx.de_

_Gengre : Slash , Depri , Drama , Romatik , Fantasy_

_Art : Harry Potter_

_Paring : Harry Potter???_

_Tom Verlost Riddle ???_

_Severus Snape ???_

_Draco Malfoy ???_

_Lucius Malfoy ?? ( Nicht Narzissa , am Anfang noch mit ihr verheiratet aber später nicht mehr )_

_Widmung: Xerperus , Tolotos, Silberschweif und alle anderen lieben Kommischreibern _

_Anmerkung der Autorin : Mal was deprimäßiges , mal wieder _

_WARNUNG : DEPRI , SLASH_

_Zeichenerklärung :_

_ bla bla Gedankensprache_

_ bla bla Parsel _

„ _bla bla „ Normalsprache_

_Harry wird hier einen neuen Namen kriegen so etwas wie ein Synonym aber auch ein paar andere Leute _

_Harry Snake _

_Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort ( Kennt ja jeder ) , Lord Slytherin junior_

_Salazar Riddle (Eigentlich Salazar Slytherin ) , Lord Slytherin senior_

_Severus Snape Dark Mousey_

_Draco Malfoy Dragonis_

_Lucius Malfoy Darkness_

_Sirius Black Sweety_

_Remus Lupin Gardian_

_Und noch ein paar neue Charas :_

_Lawrence Slytherin Toms Erbe aber nur adoptiert_

_J.J._ _von Clairvaux Laws Bekannter , der andere hat ihm einmal das Leben gerettet_

_Kiara von Orleans Aus der Ahnenreihe von Jeanne d´Arc ( also ein Krieger )_

_Templermeister Man nennt ihn nur Ares , aber ich verrate euch eins es ist einer der Charas der nicht möchte das man herausbekommt das er der kopf der Geheimen Ritter ist den jetzt sind sie Attentäter_

_Templer Orden Besteht aus 9 Personen die sich auf den Kampf und das Töten spezialisiert haben _

_Another Story and Harry as a hit man_

_Kapitel 00: Begin_

_Niemand , weiß was mit der Seele passiert wenn man sich einst verliert , seiner selbst verlieren ist nicht gut für die Weiterreise , denn ohne Seele ist man ein Körper ohne Willen , leer , verlassen und auf ewig verdammt , rastlos um zu suchen , nach dem was ihm verloren ging , wenige schaffen den Weg zurück in unsere Welt . Nicht viele werden wieder gesund , doch für den Jungen mit dem Katzenaugen hat Glück , denn er hat einen Schutzengel , er war mächtig genug ihm das leben zu retten , er war schwärzer als alle anderen vor ihm und doch er starb um ihn zu schützen , Ich bin verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeiten ._

_I´m the Prince of Damned_

_( Harry Gedanken zu seiner ´Vergewaltigung ´ im alter von sieben Jahren und Sirius verhalten ihm gegenüber , er gibt ihn nicht auf aber er zweifelt an seiner weißen Seite )_

_Angst , _

_Wut , _

_Das alles vereint , _

_lässt die Hülle des Jungen , _

_zerbrechen , _

_zum Vorschein kommt , _

_eine Bestie , _

_die gelernt hat , _

_wie man tötet, _

_alle , _

_weiße wie schwarze , _

_Menschen wie Dämonen , _

_Sterbliche wie Unsterbliche , _

_sie alle werden leiden wenn er wieder erwacht , _

_der Meister der Illusionen , _

_Meister des Tötens und doch sein Aussehen wird sich wandeln vor aller Augen , _

_nur zum Spaß , _

_zu schaudern diesem Jungen der weder schwarz noch weiß gewahr , _

_doch jetzt ist er schwarz , _

_sein Herz verdeckt von Finsternis , _

_wird sich rächen ,_

_bitter rächen , _

_an beiden Seiten der Macht , _

_denn das eine kann ohne das andere nicht leben , _

_aber man kann die böseste von beiden , _

_bannen auf Ewig so das sie nur am Rande des Abgrunds existiert und nie wieder erscheint , _

_nie wieder , _

_nie wieder , _

_nie wieder , _

_auf dieser Welt um des Herzen des Meisters willen werden wir kämpfen und nur für ihn und niemanden sonst !_

_Harry schlief noch und wurde durch eine plötzliche Bewegung wach , seinen Onkel stand vor ihm und packte ihn hart am Arm , es tat weh doch das zeigte er nicht , er zeigte kaum noch eine Regung es machte ihm das Leben leichter , niemanden zeigte er überhaupt etwas , weder seinen Freunden noch Sirius der sich verzweifelt zu helfen versuchte und wenn er seinem Patenkind auch nur ein lächeln hervorlocken würde das wäre doch schon einmal ein Anfang aber es passierte rein gar nichts , gefühlskalt war er geworden , ja so konnte man das ruhig nennen ._

„ _WARUM SCHLÄFST DU NOCH ! SOLLTEST DU NICHT UNTEN IN DER KÜCHE SEIN UND FRÜHSTÜCK MACHEN ! DU VERFLUCHTES BALG ; IST DAS DER DANK DAS WIR DICH IMMER DURCHGEFÜTTERT HABEN ! „ , dieses Geschrei würde man ja noch bis London hören da war sich Harry sicher aber dennoch zuckte er unter dieser harschen Stimme etwas zusammen , auch wenn er es gewohnt war das man ihn so behandelte ._

„ _AUßERDEM SOLLTEST DU NICHT HEUTE ZUR ARBEIT GEHEN ! „ , ein dreckiges grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Walrosses , er dachte das Harry echt auf den Strich ging , nah ja das tat er ja auch aber nicht so wie sich das sein Onkel vorstellte , es war alles nur Tarnung , der Club in dem er ´arbeitete ´war zwar ein Treff für Sexgeschichten aber in erstem Sinne war es ein ort wo Leute die irgendjemanden loswerden wollten , denn alle die hier ´arbeiteten ´so wie er selber , hatte etwas auf dem Kerbholz , sie hatten nur eines gemeinsam , sie töten gerne . Alle Jungs die er dort kannte waren Attentäter so wie er selbst , manchen töteten je nach Auftrag aber und eine Handvoll Leute hatte sich auf gewisse Sachen spezialisiert , er liebte es mit dem Schwert oder dem Katana zu kämpfen und zu töten , er war schnell und lautlos aber auch blitzschnell wenn es hieß zuzuschlagen deswegen nannte man ihn Snake , eine Schlange , ohh ja das war er bei weitem und doch war es toll zu erleben wie man Job und Lust verbinden konnte , wenn jemand einen Auftrag hatte und er Interesse an einen von ihnen hatte zeigte er dies sehr deutlich und man konnte sich selber entscheiden ob man wollte oder nicht das war ganz gut und niemand wurde zu etwas gezwungen das traute sich nämlich niemand jedenfalls nicht bei ihm oder seinen acht Gefährten sie waren die Elite die besten und doch war es gefährlich was sie taten , sie konnte jederzeit erwischt werden und in Askaban landen aber das war der Reiz des verborgenen und Verbotenen , denn er so liebte .Jetzt viel ihm sein Onkel wieder ein ._

„ _Ja Onkel Vernon , ich werde gleich losgehen und bin erst in der Nacht wieder zurück . „ , das Walross schien zu gefallen wie er da so eingeschüchtert antwortete , er besaß so viele Masken das man glauben könnte das keine davon ihm gehörte . Also erhob sich der zierliche Junge als der Alte weg war und zog sich um , er trug komplett schwarz wie immer wenn er ´arbeiten ´ ging , ein Ärmelloser Mantel rundete die Sache nun ab , als er einige Häuser weiter war ließ er die Illusion fallen und hellgrüne fast gelbe Augen starrten einen an , seine Haare waren leicht gewellt und sehr lang , Harry liebte sie über alles , er faste sie zu seinem leichten Zopf zusammen und lief ca . eine halbe Stunde zu fuß , er genoss die Stille des frühen Morgens es war nämlich erst halb sieben in der früh aber zum Glück war noch nicht so eine drückende Hitze wie sonst as tat gut er hasste diese wärme sie machte ihm zu schaffen wenn er einen Auftrag hatte , denn er schwitzte und das hinterließ Spuren , er arbeitet stets sauber und hinterließ nie auch nur einen Fussel der auf ihn hindeuten konnte , er betrat ein grün gestrichenes Haus , aber erst nachdem die beiden Türsteher ihn gemusterte hatten und er ihnen das Passwort verriet ._

„ _Willkommen in der Hölle . „ , der eine nickte und ließ ihn ein , Harry beachtete die anderen noch nicht denn er würde mal eine runde mit dem Boss quatschen mal sehen was die ganze Zeit wo er nicht da gewesen war so abgegangen war hier , es war eh nichts normal hier und wer mochte das schon sein !_

„ _Hey Jeamy , na wie geht's dir ? Was ging ab als ich nicht da war ?" , begrüßte er einen braunhaarigen Mann mittleren Alters , als er angeklopft hatte und ein herein erhalten hatte . Ja ja er war nicht nur sein Chef nein er war auch oft mit diesem Mann im bett gewesen , das durfte außer ihm noch keiner , und er war stolz drauf , denn Jeamy stellte nie einen Anspruch auf ihn , sondern ließ ihm immer die Wahl ._

„ _Hey , kleiner . Nichts besonderes , das übliche halt . Mal sehen ob heute was für dich reinkommt … Wenn nicht kannst mich noch besuchen kommen …. „, diese aussage endete mit einem Anzüglichen grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren , Harry grinste zurück und küsste ihn flüchtig aber intensiv auf den Mund des anderen ._

„ _Mal sehen … „ , das war die Antwort die man sehr selten erhielt von dem jungen der Lebt , sie sagte weder ja noch nein aus sondern zeigte das Harry erst einmal abwarten wollte . Nun verließ der fünfzehnjährige das Büro und betrat den Hauptraum wieder , eine kleine Geste reichte dem Barkeeper aus um ihm zu sagen was er trinken wollte , alle die hier etwas länger waren wusste diese Gestiken , sie waren sehr leicht zu verstehen , wenn man sie konnte . Der Jugendliche der etwa achtzehn sein dürfte stellte ihm eine Cola auf die Theke , es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz das die Jungs hier keinen Alkohol tranken wer dagegen verstieß bekam die unangenehmen Konsequenzen zu spüren den Jeamy kümmerte sich persönlich um diese Jungs und das bedeutete das das keine sehr angenehme Nacht werden würde , so viel Gefühl er Harry gegenüber im bett zeigte so gefühllos war er den anderen gegenüber , er nahm weder Rücksicht noch bereitete er die Übeltäter vor , er nahm sich das vorauf er gerade Lust hatte ohne auf den anderen einzugehen , das war schon hart wenn man bedenkt das Sex eigentlich was verflucht geiles war . Achselzuckend zog er eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Umhangtasche , zündete sie an und ließ den Kopf auf der Theke ruhen er war müde und es war viel zu früh zum arbeiten , also döste er ein wenig ohne seine Umgebung aus den Augen zu lassen , er saß bestimmt schon an die zwei Stunden so , als sich die Tür öffnete und ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht das Freudenhaus betrat , was machte ein Malfoy hier ! Harry sah gelangweilt aus , griff nach seinen Zigaretten , angelte sich eine aus der Schachtel , zündete sie an , nahm einen tiefen Zug und streckte sich , er war völlig verspannt , aber das war ihm egal , er brauchte mal wieder Sex oder einen Auftrag indem er sich viel bewegen konnte ._

„ _Hey , Snake , du hast Kundschaft , sieht jedenfalls nicht schlecht aus . „ , bemerkte der Barkeeper ._

„ _Na ja für einen Todesser und Charakterschwein schon ja da gebe ich dir recht . „ , antwortete er dem anderen dieser sah ihn verblüfft an denn Harrys Stimme war durchtränkt von Sarkasmus , das war selten meistens war er eher gefühlskalt . Langsam erhob sich der Schüler und ging in einer Ecke versteckte Sitzecke zu in der Lucius Malfoy saß und wartete , auf was wohl ! Eine Auftrag oder was ? Von dem ! Man warum hatte er auch immer so ein Pech …_

„ _Du bist also die Schlange hier ?" , fragend sah er den Jungen an , sein Blick war kalt und aus Eis , Harry störte das nicht aber Lucius begann sich zu fragen ob dieser Knirps der war von dem man soviel hörte einer der Besten Attentäter der Zauberwelt und auch bei den Muggeln nicht ganz unbekannt , na was sollte es , gut sah er auf jeden Fall aus ._

„ _Sieht so aus . Also was wollen sie hier ? Ist nicht gerade das wo ich einen Malfoy vermuten würde . Ich dachte ihr gebt immer damit an das ihr jeden selber tötet wozu braucht ihr dann noch einen Attentäter ?",er liebte es einen Malfoy auf die Palme zu bringen das klappte in der Schule immer bei Draco also warum nicht auch bei diesem Mann ?_

„ _Woher weißt du das ich ein Malfoy bin ! „, das klang lauernd ._

„ _Ihr seid bekannt wie bunte Hunde … „, antwortete er dem anderen ._

„ _Tja eigentlich töte ich selber aber diesmal darf kein beweis auf mich fallen , ausnahmsweise na ich will meine Frau loswerden das Problem ist das sie es weiß und in der Burg des Meisters geflohen ist . Da kann ich nichts ausrichten und man sagt das du der beste bist , du kommst überall rein und auch wieder raus , lebend . „ , endete Lucius seinen Auftrag , Harry dagegen lachte ihn aus , es war eiskalt aber auch belustigt ._

„ _Ne ne vergiss das mal schnell wieder , Malfoy , ich bin erst fünfzehn und hänge an meinen leben , dieses Gebäude ist Hochsicherheitstrakt da komm ich ohne Magie nicht rein und ich bin Schüler verstanden außerdem müsste ich dann ein weiteres Geheimnis benutzen dazu hab ich keine Lust , kapiert ! Such dir einen anderen dummen dafür , frag Voldi doch einfach ob er sie umbringt . „, erklärte er achselzuckend er hang an seinem Leben und das er als Potter dieses Problem schon hatte mit diesem Möchtegern Lord das reichte ihm vollsehens . Lucius hob die Augenbraue den er hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt das diese Burg so sehr geschützt war aber das war jetzt egal er musste diese Frau loswerden und zwar so schnell wie _

_möglich ._

„ _Hab ich schon versucht aber er tut's nicht also was bleibt mir anderes übrig als mich an die Elite zu wenden ? „, da war eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint aber Harry horchte auf ._

„ _Die Elite ?" , fragend sah er den älteren an ._

„ _Du und acht andere seit die Elite auf euren Gebieten sagt man sich jedenfalls . Kann man mit dir einen Deal machen ?" , er wollte wissen ob der Schüler darauf einging ._

„ _Kommt drauf an welchen ?" , sagte er dem anderen klar ins Gesicht ._

„ _Du darfst diesen Tag mit mir machen was immer du willst , ich mach alles mit . Dafür tötest du meine Frau , na das mit der Bezahlung inklusive als extra . Und Deal ? „ , Harry wusste wie viel Überwindung es dem anderen kostete ihm diesem Vorschlag zu unterbreiten ._

„ _Nö , aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag , Malfoy . Ich bring die Alte um die Ecke und krieg dafür Sex wann immer ich es will , wenn du dich weigern solltest wenn er Deal steht bring ich dich um , ist das nicht viel fairer ? Das mit der Bezahlung ist OK . „ , antwortete er dem älteren Todesser dieser sah ihn irritiert an , Harry lachte wieder auf ._

„ _Na was denkste was das eigentlich sein soll , Malfoy ? Wir arbeiten hier weil wir Spaß am Sex haben und uns unsere Liebhaber selber wählen , das ist besser als auf den strich zu gehen ! „, der arme Lucius sah sehr geschockt aus ._

„ _Wasn los ?" , fragend sah er dem Mann direkt in die Augen ._

„ _Du bist FÜNFZRHN ! Wie kann man da an so etwas denken ! „, ohh man war der verklemmt das hielt selbst er der viel gewohnt war nicht aus ._

„ _Und ? Aber danke das du mich darauf hinweißt , ich arbeite seit ich sieben bin als Attentäter also erzähl mir nichts von du bist erst fünfzehn ! „, knurrte Harry ihn böse an , Lucius schüttelte den kopf sagte aber nichts weiter dazu ._

„ _Also gut Deal , aber wehe du tötest sie nicht sondern bist nur Spaß aus ! „, drohte ihm Lucius aber etwas zu laut den hinter ihm fing jemand zu lachen an ._

„ _Das ist lustig Malfoy du drohst unserem Attentäter das ist wirklich lustig , er würde dich innerhalb von Sekunden töten also droh ihm nicht das bekommt dir nicht gut , er ist viel zu kaltblütig um dich vorher zu warnen außerdem wenn er einen Auftrag annimmt dann erfühlt er ihn auch nicht war Snake ? „ , der fremde mit den dunkel rotem haar sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen kalt an ._

„ _Yes genauso ist es J.J. Aber man lauscht nicht hab ich dir den gar nichts beigebracht ?" , gespielt schmollend sah er sein gegenüber an ._

„ _Doch wie man Menschen tötet , wie man geilen Sex hat , wie man betrügt , wie man Leute hereinlegt , sich mit Slyth…" , weiter kam er nicht ._

„ _HALT DENN MUND ….. Ich hab keine Lust meine Identität zu verlieren , ohh man das würde ein Chaos geben wenn die anderen das wüssten aber was solts was tut man nicht alles für andere Leute ? „, gespielt gelangweilt besah er sich seine Fingernägel ._

„ _Verschwinden wir von hier bevor der liebe J.J. noch mehr aus meinem anderen ICH verrät . Dann kann ich nämlich vom nächsten Turm springen und dazu bin ich noch zu jung …" , erklärte Harry den anderen die daraufhin anfingen zu lachen , sie kannte diese Sprüche schon . Lucius selber machte sich nun schon selber Gedanken was dieser fast Versprecher des anderen Jungen zu bedeuten hatte , hieß das etwa das Snake nach hogwarts ging und wahrscheinlich nicht im hause Slytherin verweilte ? Ach er hatte heute keine Lust darüber nachzudenken , vielleicht später . Er fasste dem Schüler an die Schulter und sie apparierten direkt nach Malfoy – Manor in der Eingangshalle erwartet sie schon ein Hauself der seinem Meister den Mantel abnahm und es bei Harry gleich tun wollte dieser aber schüttelte nur den kopf , diese verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder ._

„ _Trägst du überhaupt Waffen , man sieht keine . „ , Lucius war neugierig ._

„ _Nur weil du sie nicht sehen kannst heißt das noch lange nicht da sich keine bei mir trage , ich habe IMMER eine Waffe egal wo ich mich aufhalte , man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein . „ , in diesem Moment duckte er sich schnell und ein fluch verfehlte ihn und dann sah Lucius wie katzenähnlich sich Snake bewegte und auf einmal hinter der Person im Schwarzen Mantel stand ihm sein richtiges Schwert an die Kehle hielt ._

„ _Und ich glaube das du deinen Sohn im Zaum halten solltest oder ich töte ihn das nächste mal , er ist zu laut und zu langsam um sich mit der Elite anzulegen . „ , war Harrys gelangweilter Kommentar , er stieß das Schwert in den Marmor Fußboden wo es aber keinerlei Spuren hinterließ sondern verschwand , er stieß den verdutzten Jungen in Richtung seines Vater wo er auch hintaumelte . Dann wurde er merklich weiß im Gesicht ._

„ _Du…du ..dich hab ich schon einmal in Hogwarts gesehnen und danach hab ich die verletzten Slytherins gefunden das hab ich dir geschrieben Vater . „ , er drehte sich im sprechen zu seinem Vater um , dieser sah ihn neutral an . _

„ _Das klären wir später , Sohn . Jetzt habe ich etwas zu besprechen mit dem jungen Mann . „ , beantworte er die unausgesprochene Frage seines Sohnes dieser nickte und verschwand aus dem Gebäude ._

„ _Also hatte ich recht du gehst nach Hogwarts aber du bist kein Slytherin die haben ihren Ehrenkodex , sie würden nie einander verletzen . Ich krieg schon noch raus was du verbirgst , Snake verlass dich drauf . „ , das war wohl eine Drohung aber der andere lächelte ihn nur eiskalt an . _

„ _Tja wenn du meinst , von mir erfährst du davon nichts , musst schon selber sehen wie du was rauskriegst . „ , antwortete er dem anderen munter zu . Lucius drehte sich um und Harry folgte ihm , es war nicht zu fassen das er einmal mit einem Slytherin und Todesser ins Bett gehen würde das gab's ja auch noch nicht aber wo führte das alles noch hin ? Der blonde führte ihn in ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer , Harry grinste daraufhin nur anzüglich , merkte aber das dem anderen etwas auf dem herzen lag den er hatte eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis ._

„ _Frag schon . „ , bemerkte er nebenbei als er sich alles andere ansah ._

„ _Wann hattest du dein erstes Mal ? „ , damit hatte Harry am allerwenigsten gerechnet . Lucius kichert und sah ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an ._

„ _Denkst du echt ich wäre so verklemmt ! Tja auch ich trage eine Maske , und sie ist perfekt ! „, Harry schüttelte nur den kopf würde ihm aber die gewünschte Antwort geben ._

„ _Ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit sieben ,es war nicht ganz freiwillig , daraufhin entschied ich mich Attentäter zu werden , ich lernte von den besten der besten in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht nur das Kämpfen . Sie haben mich was Sex angeht geschult , und das nicht gerade wenig . „ , Luc Augen wurden groß so früh schon , das war nicht so sein Ding , aber wie es schien schien es dem jungen die Lust an Sex nicht genommen zu haben im Gegenteil ._

„ _Und nun , zeig mir was sich unter den Sachen verbirgt wenn du nicht so verklemmt bist wie du behauptet hast . „ , forderte er den anderen auf , dieser grinste ihn lasziv an , als wolle er ihm zeigen das er diesem Spielchen nicht abgeneigt war . Lucius pellte sich quälend langsam die Sachen vom Leib , zum glück beherrschte er die kalte Maske perfekt sonst wurde er ihm die restlichen Klamotten schon längst vom leib gerissen haben . Endlich hatte Lucius es geschafft auch das letzte Kleidungsstück loszuwerden und dreht sich um so das der bei weitem jüngeren ihn komplett betrachten konnte , ja das gefiel ihm , er war nicht schlecht gebaut vor allem um die Körpermitte nicht , langsam schritt auf dem auf dem Schreibtisch sitzende Jungen zu und ließ ihm sie Zeit ihn zu mustern was der andere auch tat , er strich federleicht über die reine weiße Haut des anderen , als es an der Tür klopfte . Eine kleine Handbewegung des Schülers genügte und Lucius trug einen Bademantel , dankend sah er ihn an ._

„ _HEREIN !" „, das klang mehr als wütend warum musste jetzt ausgerechnet jemand stören ! Wenn dieser Jemand keinen triftigen Grund hatte würde er ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen . Harry währenddessen verbarg ich unter einem weitem schwarzen Umhang so das man nur die Schlangenähnlichen Augenfarbe herausschimmern sah . Lucius dachte sich das der andere nicht erkannt werden wollte . Mittlerweile hatte sich die Tür geöffnet und der Giftmischer von Hogwarts war hereingekommen ._

„ _Was willst du Severus ! „, es klang nicht sehr erfreut und Severus schien das zu bemerken , dann viel sein blick auf die Person die auf dem Schreibtisch saß und ihn emotionslos anstarrte , diese Augen die einer Schlange glichen hatte er noch nie gesehen ._

„ _Also was willst du ?" , wiederholte er seine Frage ._

„ _Auftrag vom Ministerium und Dumbledore . Potter ist verschwunden , sag jedenfalls dieser Muggel , wir sollen ihn suchen . Aber wie ich sehe bist du beschäftigt . „ , erzählte ihm Severus , Harry störte es nicht denn solche Aktionen wie abhauen und wiederkommen kannte er schon in und auswendig ._

„ _Wie du siehst , und nun verschwinden , ich bin nicht erreichbar für niemanden ! „, knurrte er den anderen an . Severus nickte nur und verschwand wieder , Lucius legte ein Siegel über das Zimmer , so das niemand sie stören würde . _

„ _Na na so ungeduldig ? „ , neckend sah er den anderen an, als sich dieser demonstrativ den Bademantel entfernte und sah das Harry seinen auch schon losgeworden war . Lucius gab keine antwort , er stellte sich wieder vor Harry so das ihn dieser berühren konnte wenn er es wollte das tat Harry auch , jeden Zentimeter erkundende er die fremde Haut nur an den Brustwarzen und Lucius Schritt machte er einen großen Bogen . Lucius verstand sofort er fing an den jungen zu entkleiden , bis dieser ebenfalls nackt vor ihm saß , die leicht gespreizten Beine zwischen denen er sich befand brachte ihn fast in den Wahnsinn , er sah nun direkt in den Schritt des jüngeren , das hatte er sich nicht so vorgestellt , es war bei weitem mehr als er sich erhofft hatte ._

„ _Gefällt dir was du siehst ? „, zischend und leise fragt er den anderen dies ins Ohr bevor er einmal kurz über Lucius Ohrläppchen leckte und dann zubiss , Lucius stöhnte auf und drängte sich näher an den jungen Körper vor sich , dieser Junge brachte ihn um den verstand .Malfoy konnte nicht antworten also nickte er nur zur Antwort . Ein heißes Zungenduell entfachte sich zwischen den beiden , keiner wollte nachgeben , doch Harry hatte Einsicht und ließ Lucius gewinnen . Dieser küsste den ganzen Körper entlang nach unten und schien sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten abzugeben , denn da spürt Harry auf einmal etwas feuchtes auf seiner Männlichkeit , er war dort sehr empfindlich und Lucius nutzte das nun völlig aus , er strich einmal die volle Länge entlang bevor er sie ganz aufnahm , er spürte die zierlichen Hände seines Liebhabers an seinem Kopf und wartete was dieser tun würde , er bewegte Lucius schnell vor und zurück , diese Berührungen waren nicht zärtlich , sondern hart und fordernd , dieser junge gefiel ihm immer besser , es dauert knappe zehn weitere Minuten bis Harry mit einem unterdrückten Lustschrei kam und sich in Lucius Mund ergoss , dieser war erstaunt über die Menge die Harry in ihn ergoss ,das war nicht schlecht , er schluckte alles und leckte ihn ein wenig sauber , bevor er sich wieder nach oben bewegte und ein weiteres Duell entstand , dessen Ergebnis war das Harrys Erregung wieder vollständig da war . _

„ _Keine Spielereien mehr Malfoy , lass uns endlich zur Sache kommen !" , knurrte Harry ihn an . Dieser kicherte durch auf ohne aufzuhören sein eigenen Schritt an dem des jüngeren zu reiben ._

„ _Hast wohl keinen Sinn fürs Vorspiel , was ?" , kam die kokette Frage des älteren ._

„ _Nein heute nicht ! „, kam die kurze Antwort und Lucius sah eine Tube Gleitgel in der hand des Schülers , er wollte sich gerade etwas davon auf die Finger drücken als Luc das verhinderte indem er ihm das Gleitgel wegnahm , er selbst drückte ein wenig des Inhalts auf seine Langen Finger , er verteilte das kühle Gel am Eingang des jungen der sich ihm willig entgegendrückte und mit der anderen Hand rieb er sich den Rest auf seine eigene Erregung . Harry hatte sich währenddessen auf den Schreibtisch hingelegt so das sie mehr Spielraum besaßen , der schwarzhaarige machte es dem Todesser ziemlich einfach , er winkelte die Beine an und so konnte er sicherstellen das Lucius sich nicht mit unnützen Dingen aufhielt , da spürte er wie der ältere Blonde mit einem Finger in ihn glitt aber kaum Sekunden später folgten ein zweiter und dritter Finger , Harry brauchte diese Vorbereitung nicht aber Ausnahmsweise machte er mal mit , er stöhnte laut auf als Lucius auf Anhieb seinen Lustpunkt traf der ihn Sternchen sehen ließ . Der andere grinste nur pervers als er diese lustvollen laute des anderen vernahm , er spreizte dessen Oberschenekel noch mehr und drang mit einem schnellen Stoß in den jungen Körper vor sich ein , er musste aufkeuchen den der Jungen war eng wie eine Jungfrau , da musste er sich ja regelrecht beherrschen um nicht sofort hart zuzustoßen ._

„ _Beherrsch dich nicht Malfoy ! „, kaum hatte Lucius da vernommen , wurde er bei jedem Stoß in den Körper des anderen härter , er hielt mit beiden Hände die Hüfte des anderen damit dieser nicht entfliehen konnte , Harrys Kopf lag nach hinten geneigt und er schrei bei jedem Stoß vor Lust auf, seine Hände hatte sich in den langen haaren seines Liebhabers verkrallt , dieser hatte sich über den zierlichen Körper gebeugt um sich treiben zu lassen von dieser Enge die ihn umgab . Jeder seine Stöße wurde damit begeleitet das Harry ihm entgegenkam um ihn tiefer aufzunehmen ._

„ _Malfoy …ich …kann …ni…ch…t…mehr ! „ das war die letzte Warnung des jüngeren bevor er Lucius total einengte und ihn mit über die Klippe nahm . Dieser keuchte ziemlich laut den er hatte sich ziemlich angestrengt den jungen so hart und schnell zum Orgasmus zu treiben , er war fertig und brauchte eine Pause aber wie er den jüngeren einschätzte würde er diese pause nicht kriegen . Lucius zog sich aus dem jüngeren zurück und ein schwal Sperma ergoss auf den Boden , mit einer Handbewegung war alles verschwunden , was darauf hingedeutet hatte , Harry richtete sich wieder auf , jetzt hatte der blonde seine Lust erstrecht geweckt er zog den anderen zum Bett und schubste ihn hinein ._

„ _Snake ich brauch eine Pause du bist ziemlich anstrengend . „ , kommentierte Lucius erschöpft ._

„ _Wer sagt das du dich jetzt anstrengen sollst ! Du musst nur liegen denn Rest machen ich . „ , Lucius konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen was jetzt komme würde , durch diesen nicht jungendfreien Gedanken war er wieder hart geworden das der jüngere mit wohlwollen sah , er setzte sich kurz auf und ließ sich Lucius Männlichkeit aufrichten bevor er sich darauf niederließ , durch denn harten Sex gerade war Harry zwar vorbereitet aber immer noch verdammt eng ._

„ _Verflucht muss du so eng sein ! „, knurrte er den jüngeren an , als dieser anfing sich auf seinem Schoss zu bewegen , er spieß hart gegen so das Harry immer wieder vor Lust aufschrie , als dieser seinen Lustpunkt direkt berührte . Harry versuchte sich im Zaum zu halten , ihn nicht zu schnell und hart zu reiten aber er konnte nicht anders , er ließ sich gehen das passiert ihm nicht gerade oft , er hasste sich dafür aber es ließ sich nicht ändern er war süchtig nach Sex und er war über dieses miese Schuljahr hinweg ausgehungert nach körperlicher Zuwendung . Zwei weitere Stöße reichten aus um Harry ein zweites Mal voll über die Klippe zu bringen , er brach auf Lucius zusammen der ihm wenig später folgte , er hielt ihn fest bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. Lucius döste bis Harry ihn leicht berührte und er wusste das es nicht daran lag das sie beide noch verbunden waren ._

„ _Was ist Snake ? „, flüsterte er leise in das Ohr des anderen dieser ließ ihn ziemlich lange auf eine Antwort warten ._

„ _Wir nicht mehr alleine hier und Draco ist das nicht , diese Aura ist meiner sehr gleich sieht so aus als kriegen wir gleich besuch . „ , zärtlich erhob sich Harry und Lucius glitt aus dem jungen der über ihm war heraus eine Bewegung mit der Hand reichte aus und sie waren gesäubert , eine weitere sorgte dafür das Harry wieder seine Sachen anhatte und denn weiten Umhang der alles verhüllt nur die Schlangenähnlichen Augen blieben zu sehen . Harry trug nun Handschuhe und Lucius konnte einen Halfter erkennen indem das Schwert steckte das er vorhin benutzt hatte als Draco ihn angriff . Es dauerte eine Weile dann aber spürte Lucius wie sein Siegel aufgehoben wurde und leise die Tür geöffnet wurde , Harry hatte sich in eine der dunklen Ecken hinter den Regalen zurückgezogen , seine Aura war versiegelt so das nichts seine Exestens verraten würde . Wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte betrat der Dunkle Lord das Zimmer er sah sich argwöhnisch um , dann betrat Lucius frisch geduscht das Zimmer weder und sah ihn erstaunt an ._

„ _Tom , schön dich zu sehen . Was führt dich zu mir ." , er sah den anderen schwarzhaarigen an ._

„ _Es riecht hier eindeutig nach Sex also hatte dein Sohn und Severus doch recht , beide kamen vorhin zu mir und berichteten mit von deinem besuch wobei Sev nicht wirklich was von diesem gesehen hat weil er sich verhüllte , aber Draco meinte das er ungemein schnell war wie ein Attentäter , ich hab mir sorgen gemacht also wollte sich ur mal schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist . Und auch wenn du es gleich abstreiten wirst , er ist noch hier , er ist clever seine Magie zu versiegeln aber um den dunklen Lord zu übergehen muss schon mehr kommen . „ , zischte Tom nun wütend in den Raum als dieser ihm, gerade den Rücken zudrehte schlich er sich ungehört zum Fenster ._

„ _Wer sagt das ich vorhatte hier zubleiben , Voldi ? Und ja ich bin ein Attentäter und das mit Draco und Snape merk ich mir , das nächste Mal wenn ich sie sehe töte ich sie , sie sollen mich ja nicht verraten ! Und tschüss bis zum nächsten Mal . Man sieht sich Malfoy ! „, damit ließ sich Harry bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte nach hinten aus dem geöffneten Fenster fallen . Tom stürmte zum Fenster aber als er hinaussah war Harry schon weg , tja ein Attentäter halt , was will man da erwarten ?_

„_Lucius ich verderbe dir ungern die Laune aber weißt du wer der Junge gerade war ? „ , fragend sah sein meister ihn an ._

„ _Nein , ich weiß nur das man ihn ´Snake ´nennt und ich meine zu wissen das er nach hogwarts geht , aber nicht nach Slytherin , mehr nicht tut mir leid . „ , beendete Lucius seinen Vortrag . Tom grinste ihn unheilvoll an , das gefiel dem malfoy gar nicht ._

„ _Na ja er ist schon eine Schlange aber er geht nach gryffindor und ist seit 15 Jahren mein Feind . Na kommste drauf ! „, das verfluchte grinsen des Schwarzhaarigen brachte ihn um den verstand , er hasste es ._

„ _Ne nicht wirklich , oder ! Potter in meinem Bett ! Aber ich muss sagen , er ist eine echte Wildkatze und vor allem Sexsüchtig ! Aber was macht dich so sicher das er Potter ist ?", erst kam der Schock und dann die erlösende Gewissheit ._

„ _Weil sich bisher noch niemand getraut hat mich Voldi zu nennen und noch lebt , er hat sich selber verraten aber ich denke das das mit Absicht passierte . Aber mal was anderes . Ich werde dich wohl nach Hogwarts schicken , wir wollen ja nicht das unserer Goldjunge auf Entzug steht , oder ! Vielleicht wird eich auch kommen mal sehen , wie er sich macht . Welches Aussehen besitzt er eigentlich jetzt ?" , fragend sah Tom ihn an ._

„ _um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben : HEIß ! „, Lucius grinste ihn überheblich an ._

„ _Wo finde ich denn jungen ? Ich werde ihn mal besuchen gehen und ihn mir ansehen . „ , Tom konnte dieses anzügliche Grinsen nicht mehr abstellen ._

„ _Der Club heißt Challenge , ist als Tarnung ein Freudenhaus , passt ja bei Potter . „ , Lucius hatte gute Laune mal wieder nach dem Sex . Riddle verzog sich wieder und apparierte in die Muggelwelt in die Nähe des Clubs den ihm malfoy genannt hatte . Er betrat den Club , sah sich um und ging zur Bar , bestellte sich dort einen Whiskey ._

„ _Hey Junge . ich suche jemanden , eigentlich heißt er Potter aber er nennt sich hier Snake . Kennst du ihn ?", der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den kopf und zeigte auf einen großen , ziemlich muskulösen Mann , dieser sah dies und kam zur bar hinüber ._

„ _Hey Jessy , hast ein Problem ? „, fragte er und sah Tom drohend an ._

„ _Er sucht jemanden . Kennt sogar seinen Namen aber denn gibs hier nicht . „ , war das einzige was er sagte ._

„ _Wenn suchste denn ? „ , pervers grinsten alle ihn an weil sie dem Gespräch folgten ._

„_Potter oder auch Snake . „ , emotionslos klang dieses Aussage ._

„ _Potter ? Gibs hier nicht und Snake ist beim Chef , kann noch ne weile dauern . Kannst mir ja sagen was du von unserer Schlange willst , dann schaue ich mal ob er Lust und Zeit für dich hat , er ist nämlich sehr gefragt , musste wissen , nicht nur im bett sondern in seinem Job . „ , dabei zeigte er mit dieser Aussage das er den Jungen sehr genau zu kenne schien ._

„ _Sag ihm das Lord Slytherin einen Auftrag für ihn hat . „ , das Wort Slytherin betonte er besonders stark das es an ein zischen erinnerte .Aber der Fremde nickte nur und verschwand ._

„ _Hey Snake ein Auftraggeber ist da für dich . Ein gewisser Lord Slytherin oder so ähnlich keine Ahnung aber scheint was besonderes zu sein,e in hohes Tier . „ , der Aufpasser erwischte die beiden in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose , Jeamy kniete vor dem auf dem Schreibtisch sitzenden Jungen und besorgte es ihm mit dem mund ._

„ _Sag ihm das ich gleich komme ! „, man hörte deutlich die Lust aus seiner Stimme heraus , und sein Chef musste über diese Zweideutigkeit lachen . Der Aufpasser nickte und wollte gerade verschwinden , als Harrys Stimme ihn zurückhielt ._

„ _Hol die anderen , er ist kein Freund eher Feind , soll er unsere Elite kennen lernen . „, bestimmte der schwarzhaarige ._

„ _Werd ich machen . „ , erklärte er und verschloss die Bürotür von außen . jeamy nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf und brauchte kein fünf Minuten um seinen Liebhaber über die Klippe zu bringen , es war bei ihnen normal das sie dies zum Zeitvertreib taten aber der Ältere hörte immer noch Harrys Stimme gerne wenn dieser kam , so rau aber dennoch verführerisch_

_, er liebte diese Stimme . Dennoch erhob er sich und kleidetet sie beide wieder an denn die Arbeit ging vor . Währenddessen in Club ._

„ _Er wird gleich erscheinen er hat noch zu tun . „ , bei dieser Bemerkung lachten einige auf den sie wussten was die beiden trieben , niemand von ihnen besaß so eine enge Bindung zu dem Boss als Snake , niemand kannte ihn besser als er ._

„ _Tatzenkreuze , der Meister bittet um eine Audienz , der Feind ist ihm nicht geheuer er braucht die Macht der neun , nur zum spielen , dieser Möchtegernlord wird ihm schon nicht gefährlich werden , wenn er einen mucks macht ist er tot , niemand rührt unseren meister an , nicht war Jungs ?" , fragte der Fremd der Aufpasser in den Raum . Ein einstimmiges Ja war zu hören ._

„ _Gut gebrüllt Löwe , aber nicht nötig , wenn er zuviel weiß werde ich ihn selber töten , wäre ja nicht das erste Mal , nicht wahr ? „, gespielt unschuldig sah er aus , als hätte er noch nie etwas böses getan ._

„ _Und du bist dir sicher das du ein Gryffindor bist ?" , fragte ihn J.J. Verzweifelt ._

„ _Nö bin ich nicht aber als Schlange wäre es zu auffällig gewesen und außerdem solltest du über dieses Thema schweigen , kleiner das nächste mal gibt es dafür einen fluch ich bin da nicht zimperlich das weißt du , Gewalt erzeugt Gewalt sonst wär ich nie Attentäter geworden . „ , erklärte Harry seinem Schüler ._

„ _Ohh erinnere mich nicht daran an unserem ersten Tag der Spruch ´Mach dich schon mal auf die Schmerzen gefasst ! ´, das war ne nette Einführung mich fasst umzubringen . „ , maulte J.J. wogegen Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte ._

„ _Hatte halt nen schlechten Tag außerdem hat mich der meister an diesem Tag sehr aufgeregt , das neue Schwert war Fertig und es war falsch ich kann damit nichts anfangen . „ , konterte der andere scharf ._

„ _Welches Schwert ? „ , fragte Tom nun interessiert ._

„ _Weiß zwar nicht was dich das angeht Riddle aber es war ein Schwert mit verkehrter Klinge damit kann ich weder töten noch richtig angreifen , ich nehme es nur zur Schule da will ich niemanden töten das würde mich ersten meinen Ruf als Attentäter kosten , zweitens foltere ich da lieber und als drittens wird Snape der erste sein der durch das Schwert in hogwarts stirbt , dann werde ich mich nämlich zu erkennen geben. Wer würde denn schon in dem verschüchterten , verängstigten und trauernden Jungen den Killer sehen ! Dumbledore oder gar dieser bescheuerter Orden ! Oder gar du Voldi , hast ja nur Idioten in deinen reihen die wie die Insekten vor dir im Staub kriechen , ne die sind zu dumm etwas davon zu verstehen . „ , das machte Slytherin ziemlich wütend so das er den anderen mit seinem Zauberstab verfluchte , was nicht viel brachte den auf einmal stand ein Junge von vielleicht 14 Jahren vor ihm in der hand hielt er einen Stab der dem eines Mönches in der Meji Zeit sehr ähnlich war , dieser hatte den vollen Fluch eingezogen und den anderen so geschützt ._

_Harry aber lachte nur was den jungen dazu brachte sich wieder in eine normale Haltung zu begeben . Dann verzog er sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Clubs und Tom folgte ihm , beide saßen Tisch schweigend gegenüber, Voldemort schien ihn zu mustern ._

„ _Lucius hatte Recht . „ , rutschte ihm heraus ._

„ _Womit ? Und ich denke mal das der ach so große Lord Voldemort mal wieder nicht seinen mund halten konnte , also Malfoy erzählt hat wer mein anderes ICH ist , stimmts oder hab ich Recht ! „, Harry war sauer das er aufgeflogen war , niemand sollte es wissen , erst recht nicht sein größter Feind ._

„ _Mit einem Wort gesagt : HEIß , und ja ich hab ihm gesagt mit wem er da im Bett war . „ , bestätigte Tom Harrys Ahnung ._

„ _Na toll da hab ich mal jemanden der es im bett bringt und DU musst mir mal wieder alles vermiesen ! „, zischte Harry ihn an , das fand er doch tatsächlich gar nicht lustig ._

„ _Tja dein Pech , du hast dich selber verraten ! „, fluchte Harry ihn an ._

„ _Und ! Was willste dann noch hier ! Ich hab keinen Bock auf Kerle wie dich !I „, nun sahen auch die restlichen acht Jungs auf und ließen ihn mit funkelnden Augen nicht entkommen ._

„ _Ich hab einen Deal für dich ! „, Harry konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen , er hatte verdammt viel Wut im Bauch ._

„ _Ich mach keinen Deal mit einem Scheißkerl wie dir ! „, so etwas hatte J.J. noch nie an einem Profi gesehen , es sah so aus als ob er den anderen gleich anfallen und umbringen würde , das war entweder Hass oder konnte es sein das ihr sonst so gefühlskalter Attentäter mehr als nur Lust für den anderen Empfand als bei all den anderen die er in den Jahren davor gehabt hatte ? Harry stand mit einem Ruck auf und wollte gerade an Tom vorbeistürmen als dieser ihn am Arm packte und ihn blitzschnell auf seinen Schoss zog , mit einer Hand hielt er den zierlichen Schwertkämpfer die Hände auf dem Rücken fest . Harry aber brachte das noch mehr in rasche , als er sich dessen bewusst wurde ._

„ _Verflucht was willst du von mir ! „, niemand der acht anderen hatte ihn in den acht Jahren die er schon Attentäter war und hier arbeitet so ausrasten gesehen ._

„ _Dich , Wildcat ! „, zischte ihn der Slytherin an ._

„ _Ich hab aber keinen bock auf eine miese Schlange wie dich ! „ Tom lächelte ihn anzüglich an ._

„_Vor allem wenn man selber eine ist ! „, gab Tom böse grinsend zurück . Riddle hatte eine sehr schnelle Reaktionszeit und berührte federleicht die Lippen des jüngeren , dieser wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen , kratzte ihn sogar mit seinen Nägel in die Handinnenfläche , so das es blutete ._

„ _Lucius hatte Recht du bist eine kleine Wildkatze ! „, wandte sich aber den anderen zu , das war sein Fehler , Harry Ries in Sekundenschnelle das Knie hoch und rammte es dem anderen erst in Magen und dann gegen das Kinn , der Schmerz und der Schreck ließ ihn den anderen loslassen und Harry stand plötzlich hinter einem Fremden , es war Jeamy , der Fuchsteufelswild zu sein schien , niemand rührte SEINEN Schlangen an , wenn dieser es nicht wollte ._

„ _Suchst du ärger ! Rühr ihn nicht an , es sein denn du möchtest dich mit dem Feuer anlegen !" , schnarrte er den anderen an , der Severus Konkurrenz machte wenn sich dieser ihm verweigerte was ihm nicht gut bekam , er war sanft wenn man ihn gewähren ließ aber er konnte auch brutal sein wenn man ihm verweigerte was er wollte ._

„ _Ich für meinen Teil halte mich nur an die Prophezeiung !", giftete Tom ihn an , er hasste es wenn ihm jemand sagte was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte ._

„ _Welche Prophezeiung ?" , fragte Harry aber zeigte sich nicht dafür sah man wie Jeamys Hände nach hinten wanderten , fanden den schmalen Körper und liebkosten ihn zärtlich , dieser Mann schien Stellen an dem Jüngeren zu kennen , die ihn schmusig werden ließen , es war wichtig damit sich der Junge der lebt wieder beruhigte ._

„ _Geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt , _

_erst Feind , _

_dann Soulmate , zuletzt Attentäter , _

_Jugend verbraucht , _

_und doch kein Mensch , _

_Verbunden durch das Zeichen der Unverzeihlichen , _

_wir wütend , _

_speit Feuer , _

_verglüht , _

_ersteht wieder , _

_Magie der Quelle sind in ihm , _

_Quellmagie ist unsterblich , _

_der – dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – werden - darf _

_schaut zu , _

_sieht ,_

_handelt ,_

_bindet den Templermeister an seine Seite , _

_mit den Gefährten wird der Weg frei , _

_DER WEG IST VERSPERRT , _

_doch nicht lange , _

_wenn die Sonne im Osten aufglüht , _

_ist das erste Siegel gebrochen ,_

_Let´s play a new game ! " , zitierte Tom das was die Wahrsagenlehrerin gesagt hatte , nach der ersten Prophezeiung . Auf einmal spürte Tom Harrys Aura nicht mehr ._

„ _Er ist weg , solange er sich nicht von allein , als Snake zu erkennen gibt , brauchste gar nicht nach zu fragen . Und noch was lass die Finger von meinem Jungen , es wird dir nicht bekommen . „ , knurrte er den anderen an ._

„ _Du scheinst ihn gut zu kennen ?" , das klang jetzt ziemlich neutral ._

„ _Jeamy kennt ihn von uns allen am besten und umgekehrt diese Nähe der beiden hat es bis jetzt nie wieder gegeben , außerdem vereinen sie ihre Magie , entsteht etwas was größer und unglaublicher ist als alles was es vorher gab , wir acht hatte nur ein einziges Mal das vergnügen zu sehen was passiert wenn Snake sein Bewusstsein zurück drängt und zum Attentäter wird , er hat deine Leute im Ministerium mit einem Schlag getötet , das gleiche wird dir passieren wenn du ihn nicht in Frieden lässt ! „, zischte ihn J.J. an , er mochte es nicht wenn sein meister einfach so mal verschwand das bedeutet das er eine _

_Mordslaune hatte._

„ _Das heißt er kannte die Prophezeiung ! „ irritiert sah er in die Runde . J.J. lachte ihn aus ._

„ _Andere Frage was wusste er nicht ! „, erwidert J.J. daraufhin , nun sah Tom echt zweifelnd aus ._

„ _Erstens hat er alle deine Pläne gekannt , zweitens mischte er sich nur ein wenn Sirius dabei war und als letztes er ist ein Seher er wusste alles was passierte , er kann in die Vergangenheit , in das Gegenwärtige und in die Zukunft sehen und das mit dieser Prophezeiung weiß er schon seit gut sechs Jahren . Man muss dazu sagen das er davon nicht viel hält , aber das hat er nicht gesehen , Black hat es ihm gesagt er hat euch belauscht in seiner Hundegestalt , also ich würde mir keine großen Hoffnungen machen das er darauf eingeht , er kann nicht mit einem Mann , das ist er nicht gewohnt und er wird sich nicht umstellen außerdem er ist Attentäter , wenn er sich binden würde wäre das ein zusätzliches Risiko hier das macht er nicht . Ach das mit der Idee nach hogwarts zu kommen ist vielleicht nicht schlecht aber ich würde davon abraten im Moment jedenfalls er ist gereizt da ist ein falsches Wort tödlich . Den blonden , wie hieß er doch gleich …." , er schien zu überlegen ._

„ _Malfoy …" , _

„ …_ja genau Malfoy denn würde ich allerdings schicken , sieht so aus das es zwischen den beiden gar nicht schlecht läuft wenn Snake ihm so einen Deal vorschlägt , ist selten geworden das er außer Jeamy jemanden so an sich heranlässt . _


End file.
